Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide communication features such as call waiting, call forwarding, voicemail and the like, known as Class 5 telecommunication services.
In many network configurations, especially those including Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) capabilities, certain of the Class 5 capabilities of the network are handled and provided by an application server associated with the network. To provide these features to an end user of the network, the application server is typically aware of when the end user is connected to the network and to where such services are transmitted when requested by the end user. To facilitate this, end users of a network typically register with the network when connected.
It is with these and other issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.